


Blue Moon [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to dedicate this vid to Gackt's magnum. Seriously though, there are a million things I don't like about how this vid turned out, but sometimes you have to settle for what you've got. I have been not settling on this vid since the Japanese DVD release of Moonchild. This is my attempt at a faster paced action vid. I chose the song because Moonchild is about a lot of things. Friendship, gangsters, vampires, Gackt and Hyde making eyes at each other. But it's mostly an excuse for them to look hot while holding guns. (and making eyes at each other at the same time.) Although, it's not really a slash vid unless you squint. Or watch the part where Hyde licks his lips at Gackt over and over. The song itself is a remix of the more well known version. Hence the spoken word opening.</p></blockquote>





	Blue Moon [Vid]

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (34.6MB)](http://jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-BlueMoon.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this vid to Gackt's magnum. Seriously though, there are a million things I don't like about how this vid turned out, but sometimes you have to settle for what you've got. I have been not settling on this vid since the Japanese DVD release of Moonchild. This is my attempt at a faster paced action vid. I chose the song because Moonchild is about a lot of things. Friendship, gangsters, vampires, Gackt and Hyde making eyes at each other. But it's mostly an excuse for them to look hot while holding guns. (and making eyes at each other at the same time.) Although, it's not really a slash vid unless you squint. Or watch the part where Hyde licks his lips at Gackt over and over. The song itself is a remix of the more well known version. Hence the spoken word opening.


End file.
